


tell me what you’re thinking, love

by spacs



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (not angst), Chocobros being bros, Humor, It's Ignis' birthday he doesn't deserve this, M/M, Pining, friendly teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacs/pseuds/spacs
Summary: Ignis awoke to an empty room. He barreled from the bedroom, into the living area, and was startled enough by the sight in front of him that he summoned his daggers.-It's Ignis' birthday and the boys are trying to do something special for the guy that does so much for them.-





	1. “ooo, secrets from the prince"

**Author's Note:**

> [title & inspiration track ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1wp5y35I1W0)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So this definitely turned into an IgNoct fic, which was not the original intent. But as you can see, it very quickly evolved into that. (you can also potentially argue that there is some Promptio thrown in if you squint, especially seeing how this is me we are talking about I'm such a sucker for these two ships but feel free to see Gladio and Prompto as just bros being bros.) But don't worry Prompto and Gladio get their moments with Ignis in this chapter - and poor Ignis gets incessantly teased. This is my attempt at a lighthearted, humorous work, which is a feat when most of what I write for FFXV ends up being very sad. Hopefully this is a light in an otherwise tragic game.
> 
>  
> 
> **rating subject to change

Ignis awoke to an empty room.

Quickly he reached for his glasses, all but shoving them to his face as he scrambled to his feet. Not even Noct slumbered beside him and the bed was cold. Something terrible must have happened, there was no other explanation. Where was Noctis? Why hadn’t he been alerted to the danger? He barreled from the bedroom, into the living area, and was startled enough by the sight in front of him that he summoned his daggers.

The room they’d been placed in shared the living area with the kitchen, a three-seated bar out from the wall with counter space, oven, and refrigerator opposite. Noctis, Gladio, and Prompto were gathered around the stovetop. Presumably they’d been arguing before they heard him stumble out and they all faced him, eyes wide and brows lifted. Gladio started the laughter, shortly followed by the other two at Ignis’ disheveled features.

“What—”

“Morning Iggy,” Prompto greeted him through the laughs.

Ignis released his weapons and stood straight. He adjusted his glasses to sit neatly on his nose and pushed a hand through his hair. Already he felt more himself, yet just as confused as he’d been when he woke. “What’s happened?” he asked.

“We thought we could finish it before you got up,” Gladio answered. “Not surprisingly the _prince_ wouldn’t get up. It took a while before we managed to get him out of bed without waking you.”

That wasn’t quite an answer. “Finish what?” Ignis asked dumbly, finally stepping further into the room. He walked to the unoccupied side of the bar, stretching forward a bit to glimpse at what they were working on.

“Happy birthday!” Prompto cheered, holding up a bowl of some kind of batter.

Gladio and Noct shot glares at him, Noct pulling the bowl from his hands. “ _Prompto_ ,” Gladio gritted out through his teeth, gently nudging the back of his head.

Ignis blinked, staring at the bowl in Noct’s hands. “It’s _supposed_ to be a cake,” Noct supplied awkwardly. “But _someone_ couldn’t remember what ingredients he’d already added.”

“Gladio is the one that said we should divide who adds what,” Prompto shot back.

“You couldn’t keep track of three ingredients, Prompto,” Gladio argued, rolling his eyes. He dipped a finger into the batter and pressed it past his lips. “It tastes fine to me.”

“ _Yeah_ because _you_ have such a sensitive palate,” Prompto teased then ducked the arm Gladio tried to throw around him.

Noct huffed and tried to push the conversation back to Ignis. “The _point_ is,” Noct insisted. “Happy birthday, Specs. Sorry this didn’t really, uh…” he trailed off, setting the batter back on the counter.

Ignis watched his three friends and a slow smile crept onto his lips. “I don’t know what to say,” he confessed. He fidgeted with his spectacles, smoothing down the front of his wrinkled shirt.

“Say you’ll help us fix it?” Prompto tried hopefully.

He chuckled at that and nodded, moving into the kitchen. Prompto threw his fist in the air and Gladio sighed but smiled through it. Both he and Prompto cleared from the space, switching to stand on the opposite side of the bar while Noct stayed by Ignis’ side as he tested the batter himself.

“Cake for breakfast,” Ignis observed, looking at Noctis from over the rims of his glasses as he considered the mix.

“It’s your birthday,” Noct pointed out, giving his shoulder a playful shove. “You can have cake for breakfast if you want.”

Ignis lifted his lips, reaching for the salt that had clearly been left out. “I believe it’s someone _else_ that wants cake for breakfast.” He shot a fond look at Noctis who grinned warmly back, feigning innocence.

“This was all Noct’s idea,” Prompto chimed in, leaning over the bar from his stool as he watched Ignis stir. “Said he wanted to do something special for you.”

Ignis quirked an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

Noct turned away, scowling at Prompto. “It’s no big deal.”

He smiled privately and didn’t push the subject, gently swirling a spoon through the bowl. “I’m touched,” he admitted. “Thank you,” he caught Noct’s gaze again and nodded reassuringly. He was awarded with Noctis’ features brightening and his cheeks turning a pale pink. “All of you,” he added, looking to Prompto and Gladio.

***

Ignis nursed a can of Ebony as he sat on the balcony. Gladio had snuck out the night before to purchase a new box that would solely be for Ignis and he smiled as he took another sip. The room they’d booked didn’t have the most scenic outlook, but it was still nice to feel the breeze. There was a discarded plate on the small table next to him and he crossed one leg over the other as he breathed deep. He could hear the sounds of the market coming to life around the corner and the whir of the factories as the women below filed into work.

The glass door behind him slid open and Prompto stepped outside to join him. “They’re going down to see the latest bounties,” he said as he plopped down into the chair next to Ignis. “We talked about it before you woke up, but we want to take you out tonight for dinner! So they’re going to look into getting some extra gil.”

Ignis sipped on his Ebony, shifting in his seat to angle towards Prompto. “That’s unnecessary,” he replied. “The Ebony and the cake were perfect.”

“Aw c’mon Ignis, it’s your birthday. After everything you do for us, I think you can have a day all about you.” Ignis bit the inside of his cheek, turning out to watch the clouds roll peacefully across the sky. “What’s up, Iggy?”

Glancing at Prompto out of the corner of his eye, Ignis saw the blond leaning forward. His head was tilted to the side, his camera still in hand. “Not sure what you mean,” he answered.

“Well you’re not really acting like it’s your birthday! Cheer up, butter cup!” Prompto leaned forward and nudged his knee, a beaming at him.

Ignis returned the smile, drinking the last of his Ebony. “I’ve never been one to make a fuss,” he told him.

That made Prompto snort and lean back in his chair. “Depends on what you’re fussing about,” he smirked. “That’s not it though. C’mon you can tell Prompto!”

Ignis rolled his eyes, fixing Prompto with a look. He’d never liked when people referred to themselves in the third person, but Prompto just wiggled his eyebrows to urge him on. “If I tell you, you must promise not to breathe a word to Noct,” he sighed, defeated.

Prompto whistled. “Ooo, secrets from the prince – I’m in.”

Self-conscious, Ignis looked over his shoulder as if to ensure Noct actually was away. “My birthday was yesterday, Prompto.”

From the way the blond’s face fell, he realized he’d made a mistake. Perhaps keeping that information to himself would have been better after all. “What? Why didn’t you _say_ anything, Ignis?”

“As I said, I’m not one to make a fuss. I don’t hold myself in such a high regard to think I warranted a day away from our mission,” he explained. Ignis leaned back in his chair, setting down the empty can to remove his glasses for a cleaning.

“But why didn’t you tell Noct he mixed the days up?” Prompto pushed.

Ignis stood, moving to lean against the railing of the balcony as he replaced his spectacles over his nose. “That he remembered at all was good enough for me,” he responded, turning back towards Prompto. He crossed his arms over his chest, his lower back pressing against the rails, feeling the cool metal through the fabric of his shirt.

“It doesn’t bother you?”

“Not at all,” Ignis said truthfully. “Truly.”

Prompto looked him up and down, scratching his chin as he mulled over the words. “Why?”

“Noct has enough on his shoulders. I won’t be a burden.”

“You are the farthest thing from a burden, Ignis,” Prompto said quickly. “Are you kidding?”

“It’s alright, Prompto,” Ignis insisted. “Now remember what I told you: not a word to Noct.”

The blond huffed out a breath and made to say something but was interrupted by Noctis opening the door. “Hey Gladio found a good one,” he said, stepping halfway out the door. “Easy and pays good.”

“Pays _well_ ,” Ignis corrected him, gathering the can and plate.

“Since it’s your birthday, I’ll let you have that,” Noct smirked as Ignis stepped by him and back into the room. Prompto followed, closing the door behind them.

“Birthday or not, I’m still correct.”

Noct stuck his tongue out after him before moving to stop him. “No dishes today, Specs,” he ordered, removing the items from Ignis’ hands. Prompto walked further in to disappear into the bedroom. “I’ll do it. Get your stuff.”

The prince went to the kitchen, dumping the plate in the sink and the can in the appropriate bin. Ignis didn’t miss the way he slid his finger over the icing of the remaining cake for a taste before putting the leftovers behind him in the refrigerator. He was brought from his admiration at the click of a camera to his right and he turn to scowl at Prompto. “What was that?” he asked as he went in the bedroom to fetch his jacket.

“Just wanted of shot of you being literally the most selfless person I’ve ever met,” Prompto shrugged, looking down at his camera.

Ignis pursed his lips, pulling his jacket from the closet where he’d hung it the night previously. “I’m not sure I’d agree with that.”

“It’s a good one. You’re all starry-eyed.”

“Get a jacket, Prompto,” Ignis changed the subject, exasperated, pointedly ignoring the statement. “It seems it’s going to be a chilly day.” He went to close the closet then noticed Noctis didn’t have his jacket either. With a sigh, he reached back in and pulled it from its hanger. If he didn’t take it along, Noct would complain about the cold.

He turned back and Prompto was still staring at his camera in the doorway. He looked up when he heard Ignis take a step and the realization on his face gave Ignis pause. Prompto pointed at the picture on his camera.

“Wait.”

“Come, we don’t want to keep them waiting,” Ignis pressed him, moving with a new urgency.

“Ignis.”

“Prompto,” he warned.

Prompto narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at Ignis’ defensive position, his lips poking out in consideration. “I get it now,” he revealed.

Overwhelmed, Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose with the hand that didn’t hold Noct’s jacket. “I’m not sure what you’re implying—”

“Guys, come _on_!” Noct called to them from the front door.

Prompto grinned at Ignis, traipsing from the room and Ignis unwillingly followed. He accepted thanks from Noctis as he passed off the jacket and glared as Prompto cocked his head back to send him a sickeningly sweet smile, wagging his eyebrows.

“Happy _birthday_ , Ignis!” he cheered, sliding down the bannister to join Gladio outside.

***

While outside the city limits of Lestallum, Prompto discovered a nice photo spot by the lake after they’d finished dealing with the group of sabertusks. He roped Noctis into being his model after Gladio turned him down citing how tired he is as the reason. The shield took a seat underneath a tree nearby and Ignis moved to join him, standing in the shade. His arms were crossed over his chest and he leaned against the trunk, watching Prompto point and direct Noct on where to stand.

“So I guess I should be saying happy _belated_ birthday,” Gladio said after a beat.

“That didn’t take long.” Ignis supposed it had been too much to hope that Prompto would keep that information to himself. It was less important that Gladio knew – he had only managed to get a promise that Noct wouldn’t be told.

Gladio chuckled, throwing one of his ankles over the other as he shifted against the tree. “If you didn’t want people to know, you shouldn’t have told Prompto.”

“All I asked was that he keep it from Noct,” Ignis said, staring after Prompto’s yellow hair. “I would ask the same of you.”

“I don’t get why you didn’t say something,” Gladio shrugged. “Not just this morning, but yesterday.”

“I never put much stock in celebrating my own birthday,” he answered. “I didn’t feel it necessary to take time away from more important matters.”

Gladio mirrored his position on the ground, crossing his arms over his chest and glancing up briefly at Ignis. “Then how come you’re letting us slack off for an entire day so we can?”

That was a question Ignis didn’t have a particular answer to, at least not one that he would ever voice. He watched Prompto and Noctis by the water, a smile ghosting over his lips as he observed the way Noct let go of his embarrassments and posed. Their laughter echoed towards the other two and words could be heard but not understood. Still, even at a distance, Ignis could see Noct grinning and it made him feel lighter that the prince had this time to relax.

“Y’know Prompto told me something _else_ pretty interesting,” Gladio offered, standing up.

The smile on Ignis’ lips faded as he watched Gladio stretch, pushing his arms against the bark of the tree. “And what’s that?”

Gladio chuckled and shook his head at Ignis. “After all these years, Iggy, I thought you’d be over him already.” He jerked his head towards their friends and Ignis felt very heavy all of a sudden.

“Beg pardon? All these years?”

Immediately he regretted not denying the implication or asking who Gladio meant because the telltale smirk that crossed over the other man’s features was far to knowing. “You think I’m stupid?”

Ignis grimaced, averting his gaze to the ground instead of their companions. “I’m not sure what you and Prompto mean but—”

Gladio cut him off, something for which he was slightly grateful. He wasn’t exactly sure what he would have said. “You know technically his engagement’s canceled.”

Less grateful now, Ignis practically choked on the breath he was taking. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it – the empire had no cause to marry him to Lunafreya any longer. But despite this, Ignis knew it did not free the prince from his duties and certainly did not free Ignis from his.

“That is entirely inappropriate, not to mention your implications are _untrue_.” A bold-faced lie, but that he was certain was transparent to Gladio. The shield always had a knack for knowing the thoughts Ignis bring voice to.

“It’s not your best idea, that’s for sure,” Gladio relented.

“It _isn’t_ an idea,” Ignis snapped, but there was little anger in his voice.

“I’m just saying. He’s still royalty and all that.”

A fact of which Ignis was well aware. He was still in service to Noct and any additional feelings outside friendship and loyalty were untoward, improper, _wrong_. He repeated those words to himself as a steady mantra over time, managing to create a façade – a lie to himself and those around him.

And, regardless of whatever _Ignis_ may feel, the likelihood of Noctis feeling the same was slim.

And even if he _did_ feel the same way, there was no reality where they could ever be together.

And it would never matter because Ignis would _never_ act on what he felt.

So it wasn’t as if he would ever find out what Noctis felt for him.

Ignis pressed a finger to his temple, trying to stop his thoughts from racing, looking up to see the younger two were on their way back. “The advice, while appreciated, is not necessary. Whatever Prompto told you is unfounded—”

“Looked like you had some doe eyes for him in the picture he showed me,” Gladio interrupted. Ignis frowned at him as he pushed away from the tree they stood under to address the other two, “Get a good one?”

“One _s_!” Prompto cheered, emphasizing the ‘s’, jogging to where Gladio stood, his camera extended for the larger man to see.

Noctis lagged behind and fell into step with Ignis. “Let’s head back,” he announced. His hands were shoved into his pockets as he walked. “Where do you want to eat, Ignis?”

Without any discretion, Gladio and Prompto erupted into laughter. They both glanced over their shoulders, Prompto going so far as to wink at Ignis. He glowered at the two of them, though it had no effect.

“What’s with them?” Noct asked, raising an eyebrow at Ignis.

“Haven’t the slightest.”

***


	2. “Enjoy your birthday! Kind of.”

Perhaps it was just the traces of alcohol that the others had somehow managed to convince him to drink, but he felt good.

They’d collaborated on picking a spot for dinner – one that would accommodate Noct’s picky eating habits but still have an appetizing cuisine Ignis could enjoy. It was a small place near the hotel they were staying in that served a variety of food from burgers to steak. Noct even ate the tomatoes on his burger, but still removed the greens. Ignis had carefully ignored Prompto and Gladio’s subtle teases, glaring icily when Gladio made a quip about him being too soft on the prince.

Gladio had lured Ignis away after dinner, taking him outside to a food stall, while Noctis and Prompto went in to check them out of their room. When they returned with their bags in hand, grinning like fools, Ignis eyed them warily. “Just follow us,” Noct waved, motioning for him as Gladio tossed some bags to Prompto.

They lead him upstairs to the luxury suite. It was significantly larger than the room they’d stayed in before, including two bedrooms. The den had a comfortable looking couch and two arm chairs surrounding an elaborately decorated glass coffee table and on top of the table sat a bottle of champagne and another of red wine.

Gladio had been the one to suggest they play cards. Noct and Prompto had a friendly banter about their last round while Ignis cut a piece of cake for each of his friends. Ignis and Noct took seats on the couch while Gladio and Prompto occupied the armchairs. Ignis had a hard time believing that his intoxication hadn’t been their goal all along because they kept declaring a toast to Ignis’s birthday, or to Ignis’s good health, or to whatever they deemed worthy to make a toast to.

The alcohol had gotten to each of them eventually. Ignis’s usual neat posture had slowly devolved into a slumped position on the couch. He leaned into Noct’s arm, his long legs stretched out under the table, as the prince celebrated a victory against Gladio. A chuckle warmed his chest as Gladio argued with empty accusations that Noct had cheated, and he accepted another glass of wine from Prompto.

“Ignis was right here the whole time,” Noctis pointed out, jerking his thumb at his advisor.

Gladio rolled his eyes. “Ignis would let you cheat, he lets you get away with everything.”

Ignis scoffed into his wine. “You are an ungracious loser,” he shot back, moving his foot to kick Gladio’s ankle under the table, but otherwise remained unmoved.

The shield’s frown broke into a genuine smile and he kicked Ignis back. He threw his cards on the table and leaned back in his chair to prop his feet up on the table. “I can’t believe you didn’t let Ignis win on his birthday,” he said to Noct, threading his fingers behind his head.

“That would have been an insult to his intelligence,” Noctis shrugged. He moved to rest back against the couch, adjusting to keep Ignis comfortable against his arm. “Besides, he could’ve won if you guys hadn’t kept making him take toasts.”

“Hey those were important toasts to celebrate Ignis,” Prompto argued, pointing a finger at the prince. The blond mirrored Gladio’s position, his ankles resting on top of the other man’s as he leaned back in his own chair.

“Those were to get him drunk,” Noct retorted, gesturing to the man beside him.

“Mission accomplished,” Gladio winked, lifting his hand to the air to give Prompto an air-five from their positions. Ignis raised his wine glass in recognition and agreement.

It brought a chuckle out of Noct as he slid down on the couch to Ignis’s level. They were propped against each other and Ignis tried to ignore the way the closeness made him feel. Prompto was trying to hide a knowing grin but apparently couldn’t help but waggle his eyebrows when Ignis’s eyes drifted over to him, something Ignis tried to ignore. “Anyone want to finish the cake?” he asked, downing the rest of the wine in his glass.

“Yes!” Prompto was the first to jump up, disappearing to the kitchen. Gladio sighed and stood to join him, muttering something about making sure he didn’t eat all of it.

Ignis and Noct stayed in position on the couch, Noct handing Ignis his unfinished glass of champagne. “You want the rest of this?”

He took the glass and swirled it around, noticing how all the fizz had gone. “I don’t believe I’m drunk enough for warm champagne,” he mused, finally leaving his position to lean forward to put the glass back on the table. “Would you like another?”

Noct hummed and followed him forward, pressing his face into Ignis’s shoulder. “I’m good. You drank almost all of it anyway.”

“I did no such thing.”

“Prompto told me he was just going to keep handing you glasses until you wouldn’t take them anymore,” Noct told him.

That information made Ignis laugh, his head tilting backwards as he leaned back. Noctis laughed with him, following. He scooted closer to rest his head against Ignis’s shoulder proper, and – it must have been the alcohol that kept him so casual – Ignis put an arm around Noct in turn. “And did you help them conspire against me?”

“A little,” the prince admitted, adjusting to the new position with ease. He drew back to smirk up at Ignis briefly before laying his head back down. “I may have suggested we get your favorite wine.”

Ignis squinted at the bottle of wine on the table. “You remembered?”

Before Noct could answer, Prompto was barreling back into the room. He had the entire half of the leftover cake on a platter. Gladio followed, adjusting his hair with one hand and in the other he held forks. “You didn’t even cut the cake?” Noct asked, lifting an eyebrow. “What the hell took you so long?”

Prompto smirked. “I had to convince him to let me just bring the cake,” he replied, sweeping the cards from the table in one smooth gesture. “Dig in, boys.”

“I think we should finish this, just you and me,” Gladio chimed in, taking a seat in the floor next to Prompto, handing him a fork. “They look too cozy on the couch together to move.”

Ignis did his best to hide his scowl as he removed his arm from around the prince. “I believe that is _my_ cake,” he warned.

The two of them ignored his threat, instead making a kissy-face at him. Their faces were flushed, most likely from inebriation, and while making the faces they both took forkfuls of cake. Noct was the one to respond, reaching across the table to pull the cake away from them and toward him and Ignis. He snagged the two remaining forks, passing one off to Ignis. When Prompto whined, his mouth full of the first bite, and tried to take another stab at the cake, Noctis jabbed his fork at Prompto’s hand. He motioned to Ignis and he scooped some of the cake onto his own fork. They both took celebratory bites while keeping a hand on the platter so Gladio and Prompto couldn’t take the cake back.

“Aw c’mon, Noct,” Prompto moaned, looking longingly at the cake. “Would it help if I said you guys are cute together?”

Gladio tossed his head back with a laugh, Noctis actually joining him. “Yes it would,” he agreed, pushing the cake to the center of the table and Ignis felt his cheeks start to warm. He set his fork down to reach for the bottle of wine instead and drank what remained unceremoniously from the bottle as Prompto cheered and dove back in for more cake.

The prince grinned, turning to him a forkful of cake. He cupped his hand underneath and held it out to Ignis as he set the bottle back down. “You’ve had the least amount of cake and it’s _yours_ ,” Noct pointed out when Ignis looked at him in confusion. “Eat up.” The fork was held up to him, Noctis scooting closer so their legs touched. Awkwardly, Ignis leaned forward and closed his lips around the cake.

Prompto whistled at them while Gladio chuckled knowingly, causing Ignis’s cheeks to redden further. Hopefully he could blame it on his drunkenness. He chewed slowly as Noct went back for a bite of his own, then looking at him expectantly. “You know I’ve never cared much for sweets,” Ignis told him. “I’m perfectly happy to let you three enjoy most of the cake.”

“C’mon Ignis,” Noct urged, getting another scoop on his fork. He held it up to Ignis again and Ignis loyally took the bite without protest. “Enjoy your birthday!”

“ _Yeah_ , Ignis,” Prompto pointed at him, his words just a bit slurred. “Enjoy your _birthday_! Kind of.” Prompto clamped his mouth shut, eyes wide, and Gladio slapped his upper arm.

Noctis’ eyebrows drew in and he glanced back to their companions. “Kind of?” he asked.

“Ignis’s birthday was yesterday,” Prompto blurted, his words rushed. “He told me not to tell you.”

Blinking, Noct turned to Ignis, who was glaring at the blond. “Ignis?”

Letting an irritated breath out through his nose, Ignis turned to Noct. He faltered, unable to think of anything to say – mostly in part to the alcohol still flowing through his system.

Gladio chimed in instead, clearing his throat. “C’mon, we’re having a good time, right?”

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed hesitantly. “Yeah. Um… I’ll go get the last of the champagne.” Hurriedly, Noct pulled away from Ignis, rushing into the kitchen.

“ _Nice_ ,” Gladio hissed, smacking Prompto’s arm again.

“It just came out!” Prompto rubbed at his arm, glaring at the shield. “I’ll go talk to him—”

“No,” Ignis held his hand up, standing. He wasn’t completely stable, it had been awhile since he’d celebrated with wine like this, but it was enough. “I’ll go.”

Noct was frowning into the open refrigerator when he stepped into the kitchenette. He glanced up at Ignis when he entered, grabbing the bottle at closing the door. “Time to get you drunk enough to think it’s your real birthday,” he said, forcing a smile onto his face.

“Highness—”

“I can’t _believe_ I forgot when your birthday was,” he continued, his tone laced with faux humor. “You’d think after twenty years I’d actually remember.”

“It’s alright—”

“I am a terrible friend.”

“Completely untrue.”

“You remember when _my_ birthday is!”

“Noct, nearly everyone knows when your birthday is – it’s practically a national holiday.”

“ _Still_.”

“ _Noct_.”

“Why didn’t you _tell_ me? And I’m not just talking about today,” he added, pointing a finger at Ignis. “Why didn’t you say anything _yesterday_? Something like, ‘hey, Noct, it’s my birthday and you’re the worst for not remembering’.”

Ignis sighed and stepped forward. Under normal circumstances, he would rest comforting hands on the prince’s shoulders. _Normally_ he wasn’t drunk. Instead, he set his hands gently on Noct’s cheeks and smiled so fondly he could feel it in his chest. “This has been a wonderful off-birthday,” he assured. “You have enough to focus on without adding myself to the list.”

“Sometimes you deserve focus too, Specs.”

 Noct’s fingers curled around the stems of his spectacles and pulled them from his face. Ignis turned his head to help with the removal, chuckling. “You say as you take away the one thing that gives me just that,” he smiled.

“I could.”

“You could?”

“Give you focus?”

“I’m not sure that makes sense—”

“Can I kiss you?”

Immediately, Ignis snapped his mouth closed. His hands started to fall from Noct’s face, but were taken in the prince’s hands instead. “Noct, we’re both… intoxicated… I don’t – ah, rather, I’m not sure—”

“It’s your birthday. You don’t have to be responsible today.”

To Ignis, in his current state, it made sense. Without answering, his lips parted and he leaned forward. Noct closed the distance, the kiss starting off chaste. The prince leaned back, one of his eyebrows cocking and he gave Ignis’s expression a once-over then pressed their lips together once again.

Noctis tasted like cake and wine, Ignis noticed, stepping further into his space. Arms snaked around Ignis’s neck and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, pressing his tongue carefully into Noct’s mouth. He felt fingers curling into his hair, no doubt mussing his careful appearance, but he couldn’t be bothered by that when he could feel his heart beating against Noct’s chest.

Remembering that he still had to breathe, Ignis parted from the prince. They breathed against each other, Noct leaning against him, pressing his head into Ignis’s shoulder, Ignis wrapping his arms around Noctis’s waist in return.

Chuckling, Ignis moved to press their foreheads together, his eyes closed. “I’m drunk,” he admitted.

Noct laughed and nodded. “Yeah, what gave it away?”

Ignis peeked one eye open, lips quirking. “That I never would have allowed myself to indulge whilst _not_.”

“I wouldn’t have… I mean…” Noct bit his lip. “Ignis, I’ve wanted to kiss you for a _long_ time and I wouldn’t have asked if…” He scowled at himself and Ignis smiled. “We’re both drunk, maybe I shouldn’t’ve… I just thought that _maybe_ if you’d just not think about it too hard, which you wouldn’t be able to do sober—”

Ignis reached up to press his finger to Noct’s worry lines. “If you’re implying that you’ve taken advantage, Noct, then don’t worry.”

“But you said—”

“Liquid courage,” Ignis shushed him.

“It could have waited until tomorrow.”

Lifting an eyebrow, Ignis asked, “You still would have been so bold to wait until morning?”

Noctis squinted. “Prompto is… bad at keeping secrets.”

Oh. Ignis, despite that he just had his tongue down Noct’s throat, was embarrassed. “Ah, well.”

“At least not about stuff like that,” Noct followed up. “Not when he knew that I felt the same way.”

Unexpected. “Well that’s…” Ignis hesitated. “A surprise.”

Lips were back on his, quick and lingering all at the same time as Noct spoke against him, “You should be surprised on your birthday.”

“Best gift I’ve ever received.”

“Happy birthday, Ignis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi remember me? This fic that I started a year ago and then just never finished. This chapter has been sitting half finished for a year. When I figured it was too late to post it for it to make sense, I was just like, "Well I'll just make it Ignis's birthday fic next year." So here we are.
> 
> Sorry for the wait, but I think I've successfully written something angst free for the first time ever.
> 
> Thank for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Noctis is getting a part as well. It will be in a second chapter all on its own. I put a note at the beginning that holds true that the rating is subject to change. I know where the chapter is going, but sometimes the characters take their own way that I feel very little control over. I think it's safe to say that we all know where this is going if this is my attempt at a happy piece for once, but you'll just have to wait and see. If the rating goes up, it will likely not surpass an M rating.
> 
> Chapter Two to be posted tomorrow, 2/9!


End file.
